The Wicked Week
by Belladonna1185
Summary: Harry has to serve a week of detention with Snape after a prank gone bad...Harry thought it was going to be torture...little did he know. HP/SS Slash fic. OoC behavior. New Chapter Posted
1. Chapter 1: Monday, Monday

**UPDATE: 6/7/12**

Hey My Wonderful Readers,

I'm having to put "cuts" into my stories to pass the censors. Honestly this piece makes little to no sense with all of the "cuts" inserted. To read the complete version of this story _PLEASE_ go to my Dreamwidth, LiveJournal, or A03 sites. My user name for all of them is also Belladonna1185.

It is really unfortunate that this had to happen, but unless I want my account deleted I have to do it.

~B

**A/N: Okay...so fanfiction decided to muck around with this little diddy and I've had to reload it. Ughy. As a result I've gone back through it and re-worked a few things, fixed some grammar and spelling issues, and HOPEFULLY this time it sticks.**

**Thanks again to all the amazing people who have read and review this story!**

**~Belladonna~**

**The Wicked Week**

**Chapter 1: Monday, Monday**

"Detention right this moment Mr. Potter and fifty points from Gryffindor for you shear lack of brains!"

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was utterly flabbergasted. Before him stood a very, very unhappy and very, very wet Potions Master. He knew in that moment that the fates were actively conspiring against him, wanting to make his life just a bit more unbearable. Unknowingly, he had dumped a full bucket of "water" all over the man that was meant for his nemesis Malfoy. His prank had gone terribly wrong.

_Bollocks!_Harry mentally cursed. _Couldn't go off without hitch huh?_

Risking a glance, Harry looked into the face of the angry Potions Master. Strike that. To say Snape was angry would be like saying Voldemort only had a few daddy issues. He couldn't believe his luck, the one time, the one time he decided to listen to Fred and George and this is what happens.

_Never gonna do that again._Harry mused.

"Mr. Potter! Now if you please!"

Knowing that a wet Snape was not going to be a pleasant Snape, Harry sighed and shuffled begrudgingly towards the dungeons for his detention. Whatever the dungeon bat had planned for him was going to make this night an extremely long and painful one.

"Wait here," Snape barked." I have to change my robes. I would do it magically, but I'm sure some other horrible fate would occur if I did. Am I correct?"

"Yes Professor," Harry mumbled.

"And what precisely would have transpired if I had not the gift of foresight?" the older man menacingly growled.

"Your hair would become floor length. Your robes wouldn't be able to be removed for a week and they would both turn neon pink," he reluctantly admitted. "It was meant for Malfoy not you!"

Onyx eyes narrowed into slits. "10 points from Gryffindor... just because I can."

Wisely recognizing that this was the time to hold his tongue in check, Harry had no choice but to watch the soggy robed Potions Master exit the room.

"Stupid git," Harry mumbled. Glancing around the room, Harry decided to plop down on the nearby desk and curse his lot.

_Why did he have to be right there? Right in the way._ He pondered.

He knew he shouldn't have let himself get dragged into another one of the twins' hair-brained practical jokes, but when it came to Malfoy… Harry couldn't see straight. He just couldn't stand the bleach-blonde bastard. All the slimy Slytherin ever did was act pompous, belittle everyone, and talk about how utterly superior he was to every other living being. Everyone knew that Malfoy paid people to get what he wanted, or rather, his daddy paid for him to look better than he really was. There wasn't a student at Hogwarts who didn't know he bought his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was good, but not good enough to actually be the team seeker.

If that wasn't bad enough, he_had_ to be the poster boy for Junior Death Eaters. Just the other day, he had been spouting off more nonsense about purebloods and their apparent superiority over half-bloods and muggle-borns. Harry had wanted to ring the little git's neck when he began talking.

That was when the twins came up with their idea. It sounded so good at the time. But he..he had gotten distracted.

He was loathed to admit it, but Harry had missed his timing due to staring lustfully at Cormac Mclaggen . That guy was the biggest dunderhead, but- oh- did he have a hot little body. It was like the boy was purposefully teasing Harry by walking around with no shirt on. He didn't know why Cormac was like that on his free period, but hey, if the guy wanted to toss the quaffle around with his mates and not wear a shirt, he wasn't going to complain.

Looking at the clock, Harry started to become impatient for his detention to start. The sooner Snape dressed, the sooner the torture started, the sooner he could finally get out of here.

What's_taking the dungeon bat so long?_

Harry walked steadily towards Snape's office door and then quietly pushed it open the tiniest of slivers.

_Blimey._

There before him was Snape. He was completely starkers.

_His mouth was watering and his pants began to feel tight at obscene picture before him. Harry swallowed heavily._

_It's Snape. It's Snape. Just Snape._

He tried to tell himself. But no matter what he screamed to his brain… his body liked what it saw. And it was just the back. Snape had _the_ nicest ass he'd ever seen, a lovely well toned back, and long firm legs. He'd always thought that under the copious amount of fabric that the Potions Master wore would be a scrawny, weak body.

Nope.

Who would have thought that the man everyone suspected was a vampire had a most delicious body? No one would ever believe him if he said Snape was...well kinda hot with no clothes on.

Then Snape turned around and sat on the desk.

Harry's brain stopped working.

_**Cut for Censors**_

_Oh gods, this detention is going to be the worst of my life. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to look at him again without drooling._

Harry was startled by a tiny *pop*.

"Minkey has your clothes sir," squeaked the tiny elf.

"Thank you. Now get out."

*pop*

Minkey disappeared just as quickly as she had come.

Jolted out of his lustful haze, Harry bolted from the door (which was a bit hard to do with his pants being so tight) and sat himself down at a desk. He wanted to kick himself for his stupid Gryffindor curiosity. How many times had it lead him into very dangerous, or in this case awkward, situations? Had he never opened the door, he never would have seen the naked man. And now that he had, all he could think of was that Snape was just...Yum.

_This is crazy! He is not attractive. Just remember that nose! I hate him! I hate him, but, man that body and that...mmm. Crap! Stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about it. He'll be out here soon!_

The minutes ticked away as Harry waited in pure agony for the Potions Master to return.

The office door swung open with a great flourish. Once again immaculately dressed in his trademark robes, Snape stalked towards him.

Harry's pants constricted further as Snape's velvet voice spoke.

"Mr. Potter, you are to scrub out every single last cauldron today. Tomorrow you will be back here at 8 o'clock for another task. Since the side effects from your little prank would have last me a week, I only think it's fitting that we should continue dentition for that same amount of time." Pausing, Snape sat down on the table in front of Harry. "Next time, maybe you'll consider using what little intellect you do posses to not dump things on me."

Blushing furiously at the realization that he had been staring at Snape's crotch the entire time he spoke, Harry whimpered, "Yes Professor."

"Potter, what's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing sir. Nothing at all," he hurriedly answered. Keeping his head down, Harry made his way to the first cauldron.

_**Cut for Censors**_

"I'm finished Professor."

"So you are Potter. Come up to my desk."

_**Cut for Censors**_

"Just because you are 'Dumbledore's Golden Boy', does not mean I'll allow you to evade punishment for the stunts you pull. We will have a whole week together Potter," the man said with barely contained pleasure.

"Be here tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. You may leave."

_**Cut for Censors**_

Completely mortified, Harry ran.

_Monday, Monday_ is a reference to the title of a The Mama's and The Papa's song.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Shower Tuesday

**The Wicked Week**

Chapter 2: Cold Shower Tuesday

Harry felt sick. His arms and legs tingled. His scalp itched. His body was on sensory and emotional overload. The apprehension and anxiety over his impending detention were more than he could stand. From the moment he awoke this morning to find himself in a most embarrassing situation, provoked by last night's events, nothing and no one but Severus Snape was to be found occupying his mind.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was set on edge from the start. He knew that he was going to have to see the man on and off throughout the day, whether he wanted to or not. There was nothing he could do and to skip breakfast wouldn't be smart. It only played into Snape's hands if he didn't show. Taking his normal place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Harry attempted to swallow his breakfast of eggs and toast. Hermione and Ron prattled on, as usual, but Harry couldn't hear a word they said. The food before him grew cold and inedible. He could barely make it through his morning glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry could feel the laser-sharp focus of the striking Potions Master sitting at the head table drilling into the back of his head. Stealing a glance, emerald eyes locked on to onyx. The normally cold, fathomless orbs now held a hint of mischief. He knew the man was toying with him, had found a weakness to exploit. While he knew it made no sense, it still didn't change the fact that Pandora's Box was now lying shattered on the ground. He had seen the man in all his unadorned splendor and...

_Merlin!_

_**Cut for Censors**_

A dark, velvety laugh floated across the Great Hall.

Bewildered eyes turned to towards the main table. Snape laughing? Unheard of.

That laugh was for him and him alone. He had only heard it once before-last night as he ran from the Potions classroom. A shiver ran down Harry's back at the sound. Abruptly standing, he knocked his glass over spilling the orange contents over his friends.

"Hey mate watch it," whined Ron. "Where are you goin'?"

Lying badly, Harry replied," I left..erm..something in the common room. See you in class."

Harry fled the hall as if his body was on fire, haunted by the sounds of an exceedingly gleeful Snape.

After the disaster that was breakfast, the rest of the day proceeded to go down hill from there.

_**Cut for Censors**_

In Care of Magical Creatures, he once again became distracted by thoughts of his dark and snarky professor. So distracted in fact that he did not notice when the fire crabs got lose and set his pants aflame. He had to go to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey after that. Unfortunately for him, Snape was there as well to deliver a new batch of Blood-Replenishing Potion. With concern in her eyes, Madam Pomfrey rushed towards the slightly burned boy as he stepped into the Infirmary.

"Harry, what happened dear?"

"I found my..um..well. Fire crab."

"Ah well. I'll need to look at the wound. Take your pants off. I'll have you fixed and ready before you know it."

Harry walked slowly towards the white, linen covered bed. As he began to unbutton his pants, he sensed that someone was only a breath away from him.

"Mr. Potter. Do not think that just because you were unable to maintain your focus long enough to worry about your own well being that I will excuse you from our engagement this evening," purred Snape.

Harry's breath hitched and he wavered slightly, unconsciously leaning towards Snape as his melodious voice purred just next to his ear.

"What time will we be meeting Mr. Potter?"

"8'oclock,"moaned Harry.

"8 o'clock what, Potter?" With dread and excitement his whole body began to hum. He couldn't think past answering Snape.

"Sharp, sir. 8 o'clock sharp."

"Good boy. Now take off your pants. Madam Pomfrey doesn't have all day."

The hours crawled, yet flew by. Now it was 7:57. Harry stood outside the door to the Potions Room. He kept taking deep breaths, desperately trying not to be sick.

_Nerves. Just Nerves. Nothing to worry about. Snape's not going to do anything too terrible. I mean he knows that I find him attractive. So what? Lots of people are. Doesn't mean I'm gonna shag them? Bollocks! Why'd that bloody bastard have to look so good naked! I mean its so unnatural. It's SNAPE. I hate him. He's a stupid greasy git! But..._

_That body. And that voice! Merlin! Never noticed that before. I mean, he's yelled at me loads, but in the infirmary..._

Becoming so engaged in his inner monologue, he failed to realize that the clock now read 8:05. Taking a deep breath, Harry straightened his robes and pushed open the door. Inside the classroom he found a very stern face professor.

"Potter when I say 8 o'clock sharp, I mean 8 o'clock sharp."

"I'm sorry Professor. I have been standing out side the door since seven thirty. I...I wasn't sure I could come in. I..'t realize I was lat... Sir. Sorry," Harry sheepishly responded.

_Damn! Late! How could I be late I was here! Damn! He's so distracting!_

"Save the excuses. In addition to tonight's detention, you will write me an essay on the importance of punctuality. You do know the meaning of the word, even if it is not something you generally practice?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will also stay here an additional five minutes in repayment for the time lost. You wasted my time, so I shall waste yours. Are we clear?"

Looking down at his shoes Harry mumbled, "Yes, sir."

"Good."

Harry was utterly frazzled by the end of his detention. Snape had barely given him a moment's peace. He had been tortured with fleeting caresses from the older man's robes and 'accidental' brushes of skin on skin. The man had hovered closely as he re-organized cabinets filled with textbooks and cleaning supplies.

The only time Snape had not stayed practically pressed upon him was as he was made to scrub the floor with a toothbrush. Oh, the irony of the position was not lost to Harry in the slightest. The man had him on his hands and knees for Merlin's sake! That was almost worse than anything else. Harry had turned a most violent shade of red as he realized his ass was pointed directly at the man as he sat silently sipping a cup of tea. It was awful and degrading and somehow wickedly arousing.

As a child, Harry had been ordered to do similar tasks at the Dursley's. It was a punishment he deplored, but in the presence of Snape, Harry felt it was less of a task and more like exquisite torture. Having to constantly feel the man's eyes on him as he bent over, as he stretched, as he ran his hand through his hair. Every move was scrutinized. Oh yes, it was horrible and delicious. And he mentally kicked himself every five minutes for thinking such erotic thoughts about what could be done to him on his hands and knees-especially with Snape as the other party in the little fantasy.

Silently replacing the toothbrush and bucket into the cabinet, Harry turned to towards the front of the classroom.

"I'm finished Professor."

"Yes, I can see that you are. Come here boy. It is time to give me my five minutes"

Harry haltingly walked towards the man. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy he looked just then. Legs crossed. Hands draped casually on the arms of the chair. Head to toe in his trademark black. He looked like a dark prince. Dangerous and delectable.

_**Cut for Censors**_

"I know you saw me yesterday in my office."

Harry jumped.

_Oh Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!_

"I uhh..."

Snape continued to whisper in his ear while cruelly running his fingers over his body. The fleeting caresses drove Harry insane.

"Don't try to lie to me Potter. I saw that the door was open. You saw me naked. Did you like that? Secretly watching me?"

"I uhh, I didn't mean to," Harry stammered.

"Yes, I'm sure you have managed to convince yourself of that fallacy. You could have turned away at anytime, but you did not. Why _is_ that Mister Potter?"

_**Cut for Censors**_

"It's 10:05."

Harry looked at the man blankly.

Raking his gaze over him, Snape smirked. "Looks like you need a cold shower."

And with that the Potions Master in all his splendor breezed out the door, leaving a very stunned, very hard, very naked Boy-Who-Lived.

_Cold Shower Tuesday_ is reference to a Bowling for Soup Song.


	3. Chapter 3: Yell Help, Wednesday Night

**The Wicked Week**

Chapter Three: Yell Help, Wednesday Night

Harry awoke from dreams of dark robes, long arms stroking him in a frenzy, fiery kisses, and seductive velvety whispers.

_**Cut for Censors**_

The day passed faster than the one before. He could barely remember breakfast or anything not Snape for that matter. All of his classes passed by in a blur of colour and sound. Soon it came time for his last class of the day. Hypnotized, possessed, Harry slogged down the hallway after Ron and Hermione. The feelings of his dreams grew stronger with every step towards the large oak doors. He wanted it-him. He hated it. He wanted to run... into his arms...away...from...him.

_Merlin! I can't get away from him!_

Potions. He had to have potions. With Snape.

In the very classroom in which he had stood naked, well close to it, and... Harry slapped himself mentally.

He couldn't believe how careless he was being! He knew his face, his body were giving him away by the devilish twist to the former Death Eater's lips. Careful to avoid his professor's eyes, Harry slinked to his table, sat, and shivered at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Today we will be brewing the Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up.

"No one? The Amortentia is one of the most powerful love potions to exist. Does anyone know what a successful potion result would look like?"

Hermione practically flew out of her chair as she raised her hand again.

"Really? No one?" the man sighed.

"You will know that you have indeed brewed a successful potion by the mother-of-pearl sheen and spiral shaped steam rising from your cauldron. As a general rule, love potions are not permitted at Hogwarts, but I thought it would make a nice change to do something... a bit wicked."

Harry bit his lower lip, attempting to muffle his moan.

"Something that is normally forbidden."

'Forbidden' cause him to clench his hands together. He knew what Snape was doing, but he couldn't believe it!

_He is...he is trying to get a rise out of class! Oh gods! That hook nosed bastard!_

"I have been known to provide my students a with a most pleasurable experience, though they have been rare occasions indeed."

Harry felt hot. He could only imagine the things that man could do to give his students a "pleasurable experience". Wrapping his arms around his torso, The Boy-Who-Lived looked around the class. Bewildered eyes stared at the Potions Professor. Snape never wanted them to have fun. Ever.

Was anyone but him getting the innuendo? Was it just him? Was it all in his head?

"Anyone attempting to remove their potion from this class will receive a Troll in this class and will most likely be expelled. Am I understood? Potter?"

Startled, Harry softly answered, "Yes, Professor."

Their eyes locked. Snape's obsidian orbs filled with mischief. Harry knew that look. That look caused him to lose his clothing last night. He could only wonder what it meant for tonight's detention.

"Begin."

...

"Time. Please place a sample of your potion in the basket." With a wave of his wand the once bubbling cauldrons became empty.

"Potter, to my desk."

Sighing, Harry knew he was in for it now. Snape was a Master at this game. He had left Harry in shambles all class period, wondering if the man would make another move. Like a spider caught in a web, Snape had him by the balls.

"Oh rotten luck mate. See ya back in the common room?" Ron inquired with sympathy.

"Yeah," came Harry's weak sounding voice.

Hermione trained her hawk-like gaze onto him. "Hmm. Yes Harry. See you back in the common room."

Harry knew this was getting tricky. 'Mione was as sharp as a razor. She could sense the difference in him- his body language was screaming tells left and right. He was going to have to be more careful around her when he was with Snape.

With the last of his classmates gone, Harry slowly made his way towards his tormentor's desk.

"Closer boy."

Obliging, Harry took a step forward.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Closer," he whispered darkly.

Harry found himself practically in the man's lap.

"Look at me. Now, what time will you be here this evening?"

"8 o'clock sharp, sir." Harry remembered. He wasn't going to be late tonight. No way. Who knows how Snape would punish him!

"Yes," murmured an amused voice. "And what will be in your possession?"

Harry desperately wanted to look anywhere but into Snape's eyes. He was too close. His senses were bombarded with all things Potion Master.

Harry gasped, "My essay on punctuality."

_**Cut for Censors**_

"Yes. I expect you to come on time...with the essay in hand. Otherwise...well let's say that I have thought of some creative ways to punish you if you don't."

A whimper escaped, before Harry could suppress it. A dangerous glint flashed through Snape's eyes. With his wand, the former Death Eater locked the door.

_**Cut for Censors**_

"See you tonight."

As soon as Snape dismissed him, Harry ran.

Harry couldn't remember being more frustrated.

_**Cut for Censors**_

It was cruel, just cruel, and he knew Snape loved every minute of it. Giving himself a mental cold shower, Harry headed off to the common room before supper.

The evening meal past quickly. Snape was nowhere to be seen, which relieved and worried The Chosen One a bit. Pushing that niggling thought away, Harry sat down to write his punctuality essay after dinner. He was determined not to repeat his performance this evening. He had to finish it. But reading the definition pulled him off track, again.

**Punc·tu·al**

_adj_ \ˈpəŋk-chə-wəl, -chəl\

Definition- being on time

Examples : _Thepunctual delivery of the daily post_

Origin : Middle English, having a sharp point, from Medieval Latin _punctualis_ of a point, from Latin _punctus_ pricking, point, from _pungere_to prick. First Known Use: 1675

Synonyms: immediate, prompt, speedy, timely

Antonyms: belated, late, tardy

Harry stared at the definition before him. It started off well. Punctual, meaning being on time. He could copy that down fine with out getting distracted. Next came the example. He didn't need to use that exact example in his essay to Snape, so he skipped over it. Origin...blah blah blah... sharp point...blah blah blah of a point..._pricking___

_**Cut for Censors**_

"Oy! Mate. You feelin' sick or something? You're moaning."

He blushed from head to foot at his slip up. Harry murmured, "Ah...yeah Ron. Guess I ate too much at supper."

Ron chuckled, "I don't know how you can eat too much Harry. You're all sticks and bones! Mum's gonna yell at you next time she sees ya. She's always after me to fatten you up."

While Harry loved his best mate, sometimes the boy was completely oblivious. And for that he was truly grateful. Hermione, on the other hand, was another story entirely. She wasn't fooled in the slightest. Harry avoided her searching gaze and dove back into his essay.

Burying himself back into the work, he managed just fine for about a half hour. Then slowly, he was seduced back into his musings.

_I know he was just trying to humiliate me._

_**Cut for Censors**_

An authoritative voice yanked him out of his daydream once more. "Harry, it's 7 o'clock! You don't have that essay for Snape done yet! You don't want to be late again do you?"

"No 'Mione. I know, I know, I know. I mean..WHAT? How did you know I was late?"

With an exasperated huff Hermione tartly replied, "It's obvious you were late Harry. You wouldn't be attempting to write an essay on punctuality if you hadn't been."

"Ahh. Yeah. Right. Umm..I'll just get back to it. Thanks 'Mione." With a heavy sigh Harry turned back to complete his task.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

Stammering, Harry tried to reinforce his pathetic lie," Umm..I..I told you. Ate too much."

"I don't believe that for a second. You've been acting peculiar all day. Head in the clouds. I mean, Potions was the worst. Though that class in general was odd today," the Muggle-born girl mused.

Desperate to craft a plausible excuse to throw Hermione off the trail, Harry replied, " I've...I ...I...I.." Failing to find something good, Harry snatched his belongings and bolted from the room.

"Harry! Where are you going? Harry!"

At 8 o'clock Harry was sitting in the front row of the potions room, completed essay laying flat on the tabletop. After running away from Hermione like she was Fluffy, Harry had sat in the astronomy tower and finished his essay.

A sickening feeling settled over him.

_This thing with us. It's...not right._

The more he thought about it, the more wrong this whole thing between him and Snape was. This twisted sexual game they were playing had to stop. He could barely focus on anything. All he could do is drool after the man.

_This is wrong. It's...it's creepy. I mean he's old enough to be my father. He's my teacher! It's just...It's just..._

"Good evening Mr. Potter. I see you actually finished the essay and are on time."

Harry jumped.

_Grr! Why does he always do that?_

"Good evening Professor. Yes, I did and I am."

Something was different about Snape tonight. The normally smug and severe man that he had come to expect was nowhere to be found. In his place an almost, apologetic man stood before him. It unnerved him to see such a drastic change in demeanor from this afternoon.

Clearing his throat, Harry resolved to end this, whatever it was between them, and get back to normal. It was time to go back to hating each other.

"Professor. This has to stop. You're my teacher and I'm your student. It's not right to do...ya know...whatever this is."

He had no idea how he had managed to say that out loud, but he was glad it all came out well. At least he hoped it had. This was the right this to do, he sure of it.

"Eloquent as always Potter," quipped Snape. "Fortunately for you, you are correct. This needs to stop. I have crossed over a line. For that I apologize. I should never have exposed myself to you like I did this afternoon. I hope we can shake hands and forget this ever happened. Your detentions will go back to being normal, regular ones."

Harry blinked.

_Did he just apologize? Well...damn._

"Uh. No biggie. Sure."

Hesitantly, Harry crossed over to Snape who was standing near his front desk. The two raven-haired men shook hands. Harry knew he was in deep trouble the second they touched. The electric current that ran between them was amazingly powerful. Harry couldn't let go. He just kept touching. Rubbing his thumb over the man's knuckles.

_**Cut for Censors**_

_Yell Help, Wednesday Night_ is in reference to a song medley by Elton John.


	4. Chapter 4:Sweet Thursday

**A/N: OMG guys! Sorry that this chapter has taken a ridiculously long time to come out. I've just been so caught up with finishing Just a Kiss and working on Into the Darkness I Go and working on my 50,000 word romance piece that this one kinda got shoved to the backburner. I'm sorry.**

**Bad author. Bad. No treat.**

**Ugh and on top of that I was so stymied that I have literally throw out several different versions of this chapter over the last two months (omg..I can't believe it's been that long. Crazy.) Tweaking, starting from scratch. Oy! But it's here! Finally! And it's the longest chapter of this story so far…so YAY? Lol.**

**I really hope you like it. Again…thanks to every awesome person who has reviewed and Alerted this little diddy! You guys are amazing!**

**~Belladonna~**

**The Wicked Week**

Chapter 4: Sweet Thursday….

_...Ding._

Harry blinked before glancing at the clock on the side table for confirmation. It was 7 o'clock. 13 hours till another torturous, delicious session with Snape. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the canopy above him in his crimson curtain drawn bed. He had had a miserable time trying to sleep even though the Gryffindor dormitory was uncommonly quite last night.

_**Cut for Censors**_

Harry groaned as he slammed a pillow over his burning face and once again replayed the events of the night's detention.

_**Cut for Censors**_

Slowly the boy dressed, never looking up. He couldn't bear to see the smug satisfaction that he knew would be plastered across Snape's face. Once finished he had moved to exit the cold dungeon room and head back to the Tower, but Snape wasn't done with him. Oh no, that would have been too simple. Instead of being allowed to bow out as gracefully as he could, the Potions Master had made Harry clean the desk where they had just rutted upon, putting the man's belongings back precisely and neatly. He was then was forced to sit for the remainder of the detention. All the while, Snape sipped silently from his teacup, reading a book about potions from the 12th century. Harry was summarily dismissed at the stroke of 10 with orders to return the following night at 8 p.m.

As soon as he had cleared the doors Harry had run like he had been shot out of a cannon back to the common room. He hadn't been able to go into the boy's dormitory though; too much on his mind to sleep. Harry spent the next few hours wringing his hands, despairing his lot in life, and plotting revenge, futilely planning for the upcoming skirmish, which would be tomorrow's detention. Sometime around one, he had begrudgingly drug himself up to bed.

Harry pulled the covers tighter around his delicate frame, replaying the words Snape had whispered to him when he had been in the throws of passion.

**'_You wantonly threw yourself at me….and you loved it.'_**

_**Cut for Censors**_

**'_I want you to remember it every time you see me. I had you.'_**

_Had me? Had me. Merlin, I can't believe what we did on that desk...what I did...I threw myself on the man. I threw myself at him. He...he...ah! That manipulative bastard! He knew...he knew! AH! I'm so...idiot! He's my professor! He's old! He's a stupid greasy git and I hate him and I wish I could punch him in his big hooked nose! What a bloody cock-up!_ _Ah! Why couldn't I just keep my hands to myself? I just had to go and snog him! But... Merlin...it felt soo good. He tasted so good. Mmm...like mint and coffee. Mmm..._

_**Cut for Censors**_

"Harry," Ron bellowed. "Time to get up mate!"

_**Cut for Censors**_

With burning cheeks and itchy hands Harry stammered, "Yeah. Everything's fine. I just couldn't..ah..I was..yeah. I'm good. Breakfast?"

Knowing that was usually the surest way to distract the red head, Harry was relieved to see Ron take the bait.

"Breakfast! Oh, that's a bloody brilliant idea. Mmm...I could eat a plate full of bacon!"

Harry briskly made his way to the Gryffindor table after having taken a frigid shower to calm his raging libido. Squeezing his slim body into his usual spot, Harry firmly wedged himself between Hermione and Ron. Risking a glance, Harry turned to peak at the faculty table. Snape was there, of course, sipping a cup of tea.

_Huh. I never noticed how...sexy he looks when he eats. It's so... graceful? Maybe. Hot? Definitely._

Turning away abruptly, knowing that he had been staring, Harry shook his head and dug into his plate. After only a few moments he felt two sets of burning eyes upon him. Looking to his right, he saw Hermione staring at someone over his left shoulder. Rotating to see what had caught her eye, he saw Snape looking at him with an odd expression. The raven-haired man sneered in typical fashion once he realized that he was being observed then turned back to his eggs and toast.

"What going on with you and Snape," Hermione demanded as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Startled by her question, Harry spit his mouth full of orange liquid all over Seamus.

"OY" Seamus gasped, "watch it!"

"I..I'm so sorry Seamus. Really. I'm sorry," Harry stammered as he sloppily wiped off Seamus' robes.

"Don't avoid the question Harry," Hermione hissed. "You both are acting odd."

"Nothing is going on, " Harry insisted. "He hates me. I hate him. I have to have detention with him for the next four days. There's nothing more to it, " he smoothly countered.

"Fine don't tell me, but I'll find out. You know I will," she huffed as she grabbed her bags and stormed out of the hall.

"What was that about," Ron asked through a mouthful of waffles.

"Nothing. Hermione just being Hermione," Harry said before he turned back to his meal. Hermione was going to be a big problem soon. That girl didn't know when to stay out of other people's personal lives. He was going to have to be more careful, Harry thought as his mind drifted back to Snape. Things were really stating to get complicated.

_Snape had been so blatant yesterday that it was a wonder no one else caught on….well 'Mione is trying too. Ugh!_Harry chewed over as he stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth. The whole situation struck Harry as very, well, odd.

_It...this..it's just not very Snape. I mean, Snape hates me. I hate him, yet... all the sex stuff. Why all of a sudden? He's had me in detention loads of times and nothing like this has ever happened before._

_**Yes, but you never saw him naked before Monday.**_ Whispered a voice.

_Yea. That's true. But...but he hates me. Doesn't he?_

_**It's a very thing line you know.**_

_Thin line?_

_**Love. Hate. Either way they are passionate.**_

Turning to once more peek at Snape, he thought he caught the man staring at him again. The wheels in Harry's mind spun. Suddenly, he tapped into the side of him that was more Slytherin cunning that Gryffindor bravery.

_Maybe I can use this whole situation to my advantage. Turn the tables somehow._

_**How do you think you are going to out maneuver someone like Snape?**_

_I dunno. There has to be a way. Maybe I could offer myself up from the start? Maybe…..seduce him?_

_**Right, that will work just fantastically.**_Sniggered the voice.

_Oh stuff it. It might work._

_**Good luck with that mate.**_

With a half-formed plot brewing inside of his head, Harry dutifully resumed eating his breakfast.

At 8 o'clock sharp, Harry found himself sitting on the front desk in the potions room. He had decided to go on the offensive. Attack rather than defend. Though the little voice inside of his head thought the plan was absolutely bloody ridiculous, Harry had to try something. Either Snape and him would work out some sort of "arrangement" or they would go back to be strictly teacher and student.

_**Cut for Censors**_

_Sweet Thursday_ is in reference to a Johnny Mathis song.


	5. Chapter 5: A Few Minutes on Friday

*****This chapter contains some graphic, extra dirty sexytimes. Giving you a heads up now. I think it's the most graphic turns of phrase I've ever written. It made me blush to even write it (lol), but I think it fits the situation.**

**Anyway…**

**Thanks to all the amazing people who have Alerted and Fav'd this diddy! I can't believe the response I've gotten on this piece. Thank you so much for coming (no pun intended) with me on this stories journey.**

**Much thanks to: eastwoodgirl, Melikalilly, Lady DestinyHope, XxAngel Of MadnessxX, darkest magic remeyqueen74, ChidorixCixBritannia, and AlmondWithUnicornHair for reviewing last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it!Seriously you guys are amazing!**

**~Belladonna**

**The Wicked Week**

Chapter 5: A Few Minutes on Friday

"Mr. Potter do pay attention," snapped his Head of House.

Harry jolted back from the depths of his amazing, fantastic, incandescent daydream about Snape for a fleeting moment before falling once more into its enticing embrace. What they had done had been one of the most intense experiences of his life-outside of ones that didn't revolve around death, The Dursley's, or Voldemort. So intense that he couldn't focus on anything else.

_**Cut for Censors**_

The clarity he had found under the older man's ministrations had awakened a whole new side of himself that he never knew existed. He liked the loss of control. He liked giving someone else the power. It was a relief to not have to take charge, to not have to be The Savior. He could forget and focus on one thing and trust that Snape would take care of him; be there when it was over.

_**Cut for Censors**_

_The way he touched me, it was something like lovers do. Is that what we are? Are we lovers? He's so beautiful when he lets his guard down. Beautiful? Never thought I'd think those words about the greasy git. But… when he stops with all the snarky, snide comments he's not so bad. Oh Merlin, and that kiss. That kiss was…it was….perfect._

Harry shivered as he remembered the tenderness that had filled his professor's eyes, that before only held contempt, the gentle way Snape had kissed him. It had been radically different than every other time they had done so. It was slow and unhurried-perfect. Harry raised his hand and traced his lips, lost in the phantom sensation of Snape's mouth on his own.

"Mr. Potter!" The severe tone of his Transfiguration professor's voice once more thrust Harry from his dreamy musings. He winced as he saw the look on her face.

_Bollocks. Old cat. Couldn't just let me stay in my happy place. Gah._

"As much as it grieves me, five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's inability to concentrate on our class today. If you are done having your head in the clouds, I would like to continue with the lesson if it's not too much of an inconvenience to you," she chided.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry," he mumbled in apology. It was just so hard to care about changing an old book into a pair of diamond earrings. It all seemed so trivial compared to what he had gone through last night, all this week.

"Harry, what's wrong with you," Hermione whispered as she deftly changed her book into a glittering pair of teardrop diamond earrings.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and sore, " Harry blurted out before he realized what he had said.

"Why are you sore?" asked Ron, face full of concern.

"Yes, why _are _you sore Harry?" Hermione parroted, eyes narrowed and questioned.

"Ah…umm," Harry stuttered as he wracked his brain for a sufficiently plausible excuse. "I…uh…fell off my broom…last night. I was out practicing and I fell. Couldn't sleep cause of it."

Hermione huffed. "I think that's a load of malarkey, Harry. I think you're doing something that you aren't supposed to, with _someone_ you aren't supposed to. "

"Oy, you finally got yourself a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me mate," Ron blustered.

"No, I…I don't have a…girlfriend. You'd be the first to know Ron. I just fell off my broom all right? Just leave it alone Hermione. Nothing's going on, okay?"

Hermione's eyes went hard. " I don't believe you, but fine if you don't want to tell us, your _friends_…,"she trailed off.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "There's nothing to tell! "

"You know you can tell us anything mate. We're your friends. That's what we're here for," said Ron as he gently cuffed Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt a small wave of guilt crash over him. He hated lying to them, but this was his private life. His sex life. He knew his friends would never purposefully reveal his secrets, but they always seemed to get around, regardless of good intentions. The rumor mill worked too hard for juicy tidbits about his life. It was safer for all of them if they didn't know. If only he and Snape only knew of their nightly sexcapades.

"I know you are. You're my best friends. I'd tell you if something was going on."

Ron smiled and gave him a pat on the back. Hermione just narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Harry sighed and wished he had a time turner so that he could jump to the end of class.

The rest of the day was completely miserable. Hermione stayed in a snit. She continued to prod and pry all through lunch and during every class. Ron kept fishing for the sordid details of his hidden relationship with his mystery girl. It was awful. It was a sad fact that Harry's only bright spot was Potions at the end of the day. He felt a flutter in his stomach as he hastily passed through the large oak doors of the dungeon.

"Why are you in such a hurry mate? It's Potions. The worst class of the day," Ron moaned dejectedly.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He really wanted to see Snape, but he had to hide it. He couldn't let anyone find out about them.

_Us? Are we a couple? Is this just sex? This is getting really comp…_

"Mr. Potter if you would care to take your seat," commanded a dark voice.

Harry looked up and instantly melted at the sight of his once hated professor. He was drowning, drowning, drowning…

"Yes Professor."

He felt Snape's long lithe body lightly brush past his own as he made his way toward his desk at the front of the room.

Near Snape's desk.

_**Cut for Censors**_

_Bloody bollocks. How am I ever going to make it through this class? He knows what I'm thinking about. He knew I would think about it. He knew….Oh gods. _

_**Cut for Censors**_

A small smirk teased the corners of Snape's thin mouth. "Turn your books to page 494. There you will find the necessary information on how to brew a successful Draught of Peace. This is something that you should be able to brew with little problem at this point. Should you be unable to brew an acceptable potion, you will receive an automatic Troll for the day. Begin."

Harry wanted to kill the man. He wanted to kill him dead for what he had been doing during class. It was unbearable. He could barely concentrate on the potion he was supposed to be brewing and the greasy git knew it. Harry just wanted to jump across the desk and rip Snape's robes to shreds. It was infuriating to watch him touch or be touched by other students. He wanted to rip their hands off. He wanted to scream, '_THAT'S MINE! Don't touch!'_

He was just so… so…

_Sexy. He's sexy. Merlin, why couldn't I just go back to hating him?_

"What is that Potter?"

Startled, Harry jumped and mumbled, "Umm…powdered moonstone."

Dark eyes filled with mirth and annoyance. "Really Potter? After all these years you still haven't' managed to grasp the concept of powdering? Grab your mortar and pestle Potter so that I may, once again, show you how to do this properly."

Strong arms enveloped his body. Delicious warmth pressed against his back as Snape's long fingers wrapped around his own. It took everything he had not to relax back into Snape's arms, to not melt into that strong body.

Together they ground the moonstone down to a fine powder. Their muscles strained in unison as they pushed and twisted the stone pestle. Every few twists Harry felt the brush of Snape's body against his back. Not done blatantly, but just as a result of their activity. Nonetheless it was strangely erotic to Harry.

_Wow never thought grinding ingredients or making potions could get me goin'…hmmm I wonder if we could do this again…but naked._

Harry wished it had taken more time, but any longer and it would look suspicious. "Better Potter. Do you think you can manage to not turn out a potion worthy of that dunderhead Longbottom?"

Harry mourned the loss of his Professor's body pressed against him. "Yes…yes sir."

"Good. Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to your own potion," Snape sneered as he once again made his rounds.

Hermione leaned in to Harry. "What was that?"

"What was what 'Mione?"

"That? With the grinding," Hermione whined. "He was touching you and you let him. You looked like it was Christmas morning and you got the best present ever. What's going on with you two?"

Harry sighed and fought not to blush at her words. "Nothing. Now I'm going to finish my potion. I don't want Snape to come back over here and yell at me. It's lucky he didn't just take points off for my moonstone."

"Exactly. He would have before. He has never helped you before. He hated you. Are you sleeping with him?"

"What? No! Hermione you know I'm a… a virgin," Harry whispered harshly.

"Something is going on with you two. I can smell it."

"I think the smell you are referring to would be your potion bubbling over," Harry smirked as he successfully distracted his friend.

"Blast," Hermione squeaked as she ran to salvage her potion.

"Nicely done Potter," Snape whispered as he past. Harry smiled.

The end of class came all too soon. For once he wished Potions would go on forever, if only so he could spend more time with Snape.

_Ron would have a fit if he heard me say that. He'd have a fit if he knew what Snape and I were doing._

"Potter stay," ordered Snape.

"Rotten luck mate," Ron said sympathetically.

"Excuse me Professor, but Harry has to-" Hermione tried to interject, but before she could finish her sentence Harry jumped in.

"Yes, Professor." Harry turned to Hermione. "Stop it. I'll see you both later."

"See you at dinner," Ron inquired.

"Probably. Depends on what he wants," Harry mumbled in a faux-annoyed manner. "If not I'll see you in the common room before detention."

"Right. See you later. Come on Hermione. Stop staring like that, it's right creepy that is," said Ron as he attempted to tug the bushy-haired girl out of the room. Hermione was going to be a real thorn in his side if she kept this up. After a few pulls and smacked hands, Harry's best friends left the dungeon.

He turned and walked, full of anticipation, over to the desk where Snape sat. He stood at the Potions master's feet and waited. Neither man moved, frozen in the moment. The tension grew as the seconds ticked by. Harry itched to kiss, to touch the man before him. He had waited all day for this moment and now that he was here he was paralyzed.

"Potter…" Snape softly whispered breaking the spell that held them both.

Harry slid his body between long, black-clad legs as he felt Snape's hands trail up his sides. He shivered at the touch. He wanted more, needed more. He slowly sank down onto Snape's lap.

_**Cut for Censors**_

"Kiss me," Harry breathed across Snape's mouth. Warm lips pressed against him- kneading, teasing, luring his own to open. It was too good. Too perfect.

_Merlin. I want this. I want this always. So good._

_**Cut for Censors**_

Elegant fingers pushed him away, as Snape began to stand.

Harry looked up in bewilderment. Did that mean Snape didn't want him? That it was still just a game? He wanted to runaway in embarrassment. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'll just go."

"Foolish boy." Snape grabbed his hands and began to silently lead him to his office. Once Harry had passed through the heavy doors into Snape's private chambers, he found himself slammed against the wall. They attacked each other, lust driving them onward. Robes, ties, shoes were forgotten. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the feel of skin on skin.

"Oh Merlin," Harry panted as Snape bit his left nipple. "Oh Merlin, I need…need..ugh!"

Harry wrapped his bare legs around Snape's long bare torso.

_**Cut for Censors**_

"I'm fine," said Harry. "I... the bruises from...last night." A cherry red blush crawled up his body.

An arched eyebrow quirked up. "You should have told me, I could have fixed that little problem."

"I…I _wanted_ to keep them," Harry mumbled.

"Ah," was all that Snape said as he carried the boy in his arms to the long table.

Harry found himself being laid down on the cold wooden surface, then gently turned over. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Snape gazing hungrily at his abused flesh after he carefully removed his Y-fronts. He knew he should feel embarrassed that his Professor, his _old_ professor was looking at him like he was a tasty treat, but he couldn't feel anything other than desire.

"I'm going to put a salve on you. Don't argue with me, you should have come to me this morning to give you more. Now hold still, or I shall be forced to spank you again. Which would leave you no better than you are now_. Accio_ salve!"

A small, rose-coloured glass jar shot through the air and smacked into Snape's hand. He unscrewed the lid and scooped a generous amount into his palm and began to smooth the salve onto the boy's abused skin. Harry practically purred with pleasure. The man knew how to use his hands. He melted with each caress of his skin into the table, never wanting it to end. "Mmm..that's nice."

"I'm glad you approve Potter," Snape replied, voice dripping with mirth.

_**Cut for Censors**_

After a few more soft kisses, he cast a cleansing spell over them both.

"You should return to your House Potter. It should be time for supper soon."

Harry dressed quickly, suddenly feeling awkward after all the dirty things he had murmured and panted in Snape's ear as he got him off. Realizing with a jolt that this was the first time that Snape had ever come in his presence.

_What does all of this mean? What are we doing? What.._

"What time will you be down in the dungeons tonight?"

Turning, Harry looked into Snape's deeply satisfied eyes. "8 o'clock _sharp_ sir."

Snape gave a curt nod and moved towards the table.

"Sir, what are we doing?" Harry shyly asked.

"Having sexual relations Mr. Potter. Is that still agreeable to you?"

"Yes. Yes sir," Harry breathily replied. "I just wondered…"

"We will discuss our situation in more depth at another time, if that is agreeable to you. I'm not dismissing you. I just think that we both need more time to sort out our personal feelings on the matter."

Snape had personal feelings about what they were doing? It made a part of him so giddy. Harry bit his lip. He really wanted to discuss it now, but he could tell that it made Snape uncomfortable. And he really didn't want to push the man away. Not when he was so close to having him in his bed.

"Yes. That's fine sir."

"Good. I will see you at 8 o'clock sharp. And Potter…" Snape crossed over to the door where Harry stood and cupped his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "If you're a good boy, I'll fuck you tonight."

Harry floated on air all during dinner and the rest of the evening. He barely was aware of what he ate, what anyone said, where he was. He could only think of Snape.

Snape kissing him.

Snape fucking him for the first time.

Snape _**Cut for Censors**_

_**Cut for Censors **_It was difficult not to stare at the compelling man throughout the meal. But he managed as best he could.

Once dinner was over, Harry ran to the bathroom and took a long, hot soak and groomed himself, wanting to look his best. If he got funny looks from Ron and Hermione for dressing nicely for a detention, he didn't notice.

At the stroke of eight, Harry was sitting at the front desk, eagerly awaiting his lover.

At the stroke of nine, he started to get angry.

At the stroke of ten, Harry started to get depressed.

At the stroke of eleven, he started to get worried.

At the stroke of midnight, Harry left.

_A Few Minutes on Friday_ is in reference to a song by Bright Eyes


	6. Chapter 6:Save Me a Saturday Night

**A/N: This is my gift to you….ANOTHER CHAPTER! Wow! I can't believe it, but I have cranked out another chapter a mere day after the last installment! Crazy! I've never done a turnover that fast! You guys totally inspired this chapter. You made me totally throw away my old plan and completely reshape where I'm taking this little diddy. Seriously.**

**I threw out my story notes and outline and completely rewrote I have a giant surprise for you at the end of the next chapter. I hope you all like it. :o) I never would have been inspired to do it if it wasn't for you, my amazing readers.**

**Not only that, but WW has officially become my longest story to date! **Does Happy Dance****

**Just a reminder….there is only one chapter left in this story! :o( But….again I said that I have a giant surprise for you at the end of that chapter that I hope will make you very, very, very happy. :oD**

**Thanks to: joytiger, ryouXchigo-lover, SoulMore, Lara-Loony-Luna, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, AKCCHAMP,AidenVanHelsing, omgitskirby, Lady DestinyHope, HaleyHiTop3, and XxAngel of MadnessxX for reviewing last chapter.**

**Again…Hope you guys like it.**

**~Belladonna~**

**The Wicked Week**

Chapter 6: Save Me a Saturday Night

"Harry, my boy, could you see me in my office after Breakfast. There's something that I wish to discuss with you," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster. Is…is it serious?"

Normally sparkling eyes were hard and unsmiling. "Yes Harry, it's very serious, but let's not discuss it here in the open. Come see me after you are finished. The password is Pepper Imps."

Dread filled Harry's stomach. He was so queasy that he couldn't possibly think of eating another bite. He had hardly slept last night. Instead of lying comfortably in Snape's bed after a thorough shagging, he had fallen into a fitful slumber in the boy's dormitory.

One moment he had been angry, the next worried over what caused Snape not to show. It was so unlike him. He would never miss a detention. It just wasn't his style. Even on those rare occasions when he had to leave, he _always_ made his students go to Filch. Something truly awful must have happened. That or he was the biggest, most cruel git in the entire world.

Harry wouldn't put it past the devious bastard to dangle a carrot in front of him then snatch it away. He knew that Snape hated his father more than life itself and would love nothing more than to see his offspring suffer. He knew Snape got off on the idea. He had suggested it himself when he was pleasuring the man, knowing those words, coupled with his willing submission to all the depraved acts he had described, pushed Snape over the edge into orgasm.

_Ugh! I just don't know. I dunno if I should be worried about him or mad at him. He's so damn confusing! If I worry about the bloody ponce and he's fine and dandy sipping tea in his room I'll feel like and idiot. BUT…if he's really hurt… I would feel awful about not thinking the best of him. Gah! I can't win!_

"I'll just come with you now Headmaster if it's all the same to you. I couldn't eat another bite." Harry gave a small half-smile as he pushed his plate away.

"If you're sure, then follow me."

Dumbledore's office seemed gloomy. There was no tea and biscuits waiting for them. He wasn't offered a sherbet lemon. The whole atmosphere of the room made him edgy. Harry didn't like it one bit.

"So Professor, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Harry nervously asked.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his large desk and absently stroked Fawkes' head and back. "I will answer shortly Harry, we are just missing a few others who are supposed to meet us this morning."

No sooner had the words left the Headmaster's mouth did the door open and in walked Professor Snape looking whole and hale, followed by Hermione with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Ah good," spoke Dumbledore. "I'm so glad you both have joined us."

"Of course Headmaster. Though I am curious as to what this meeting is about," Snape quipped as he sat down in the chair closest to Harry.

He wanted to smack the older man for standing him up last night. Nothing was wrong with him, he looked as sexy as ever. He wanted to strangle him, shake him, and ask why….and yet he still wanted to kiss him. It was more than infuriating.

"In good time Severus, in good time. Miss Granger, thank you for coming."

Hermione sat down in the seat closest to the Headmaster's expansive desk. "Of course Professor." Harry looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Instead of the kind and loving friend he had come to know, a smug and condescending person sat before him. She looked at him with cold eyes and an even colder demeanor.

"Well now that all parties are present, we can begin. Severus. Harry. It has been brought to my attention by Miss Granger, that you have been engaging in a highly improper relationship."

Snape and Harry both went unnaturally still at the accusation. Sitting on pins and needles as Dumbledore continued to speak. "That you, Severus, have used your authority as a Professor at Hogwarts to arrange meetings of a sexual nature with Mr. Potter. That you have, in-class, openly flirted with him, as well as touched him inappropriately. I have been told that you requested Mr. Potter to stay after class yesterday where you then proceeded to kiss him. Not only kiss him, but _**Cut for Censors**_

Harry's eyes went wide and he snapped his head to look between Snape, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

_How could she have known any of that? I didn't tell her and no one had been in the room with us, at least I had thought there wasn't anyone in the room. Oh Merlin…what are we gonna do?_

He could feel his breath becoming short as he felt the wave of panic began to overtake him. He never wanted to get Snape into trouble. Never. Not even that first time when Snape had made him strip. It hadn't even crossed him mind. He didn't have time to think why that was, the deeper implications of those words. If Snape got hurt because of this, he was going to kill Hermione. He was probably going to kill her anyway.

"Severus, I need you to answer the charges against you, if you are unwilling to tell me, I will be forced to look through your memories." Dumbledore's voice was as harsh as he had ever heard it.

Harry saw Snape subtly roll his shoulders and sit straighter in his chair. He could tell he was preparing himself.

_Oh Merlin…oh Merlin….make up something. Lie! Lie you bastard._

"I am assuming that Miss Granger, has substantial proof," sneered Snape.

"Yes. You can't deny it Professor. I saw you in class. On Tuesday you used highly suggestive language and yesterday you pressed yourself against Harry. Then after class I came back to the classroom to make Harry leave and I saw you. I saw you in your office kissing him and _**Cut for Censors **_Talking dirty to him. Calling him a 'wanton creature'. You're a teacher! You're supposed to take care of us, not use us as playthings," she snapped.

"Shut your mouth Hermione. You don't know what you're talking about," Harry savagely spat.

"I know that you've changed since you started in with him. You can barely concentrate in class. You said you were sore yesterday. So sore that you could hardly sit down without wincing. Don't think that I didn't notice, because I did. The only way you would be sore after a night of detention would be if you two had engaged in some sort of sexual activity or he hit you. Or both. Which I know he did because you mentioned it when you were with him."

"I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend. You have no right to—"

"ENOUGH," Dumbledore bellowed. "Now that is quite enough. Please stay silent until I call on you. We can't resolve this situation if we continue to argue in this manner. Now, Miss Granger has brought up a serious charge. Did Professor Snape hit you?"

Harry's eyes went hard. "I'm not going to dignify that question with a response."

"Harry, please try to understand that I only have you best interest at heart."

"Sir, I refuse to answer the question. I will continue to refuse. I'll not help you hurt Professor Snape."

"Severus, it seems that you finally inspired Harry's loyalty towards you. That is commendable, but I need you to answer my question. Have you been engaging in a sexual relationship with your underage student? Have you hit him?"

Harry turned and looked at his lover with pleading eyes. Snape's own eyes softened for a moment, filling with sadness and resignation before once more becoming steely pools. "Yes."

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh. "I see. Then I have no choice but to dismiss you. You are no longer a Professor at HogwartsschoolofWitchcraftand Wizardry. It is also my duty to inform the Ministry and have the Aurors transport you to Azkaban for engaging in sexual acts with a minor, as well as child abuse."

"No please Professor! You…you can't do this! I…I wanted him to. He didn't force me! Please don't do this," Harry begged.

"It is not up to me Harry. We have laws that we must obey. Severus knew what he was doing when he began his relationship with you. I am truly sorry Harry. I should have looked out for you better."

"Yes Harry, don't you see that he was just taking advantage of you? It's wrong. He's a teacher and you're a student. He has to be punished," Hermione said, her voice filled with superiority.

"He didn't take advantage of me. I wanted him to. I wanted…_want_ him. Sir, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," said Harry, voice choked with emotion as he gazed into Snape's eyes.

"It's okay Potter. It's not your fault," Snape sighed. "If I'm going to go to prison, I'm going to at least kiss you till they take me away." Snape stood and pulled Harry into his arms and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

Tears poured from behind Harry's closed eyelids. It was always so perfect kissing Snape. Their bodies molded together as the embrace grew impassioned. Their kisses turned savage. They knew that this would be the last time they would be able to kiss, to touch, to hold each other and it spurned them on. If they could crawl inside the other they would have.

Harry was so hard and he moaned at_** Cut for Censors**_. Craved to be taken and marked inside as he had been on the outside. Yearned for the older man to take his virginity as promised.

Harry never wanted the moment to end, but he felt himself be pried away from his former nemesis' touch. When he opened his eyes he saw Snape standing with two Aurors holding his arms, disgust evident on their faces at their emotional display. Snape never looked more regal, more handsome than at that moment. Something inside of Harry broke at the sight. "No! You can't take him! You can't! Please," Harry yelled in frustration.

"I'll always regret that I couldn't be with you last night. I'm so sorry. Goodbye my Harry," Snape gently spoke moments before he was pushed through the Floo and carted off to Azkaban.

Harry insides were ripping in half when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry that you were put in this situation Harry. If I had known I would have put a stop to it before you found yourself attached to him. Miss Granger will escort you back to your common room."

"Come on Harry, you're better off. Now you can get back to focusing on school. It's better. You never should have kept it a secret from me. I told you I'd find out."

At her words, Harry wheeled around and smacked her in the face savoring the stunned look she wore. "You shut your mouth you traitorous little bitch! You ruined _everything!_ Now I'll never know. I'll never know what it's like for him to make love to me! I lost it all because of YOU! "

Hermione smacked her lips and scoffed as she rubbed her face. "Really Harry! I did you a favor and it was my duty to report him anyway. I don't know why you are being so dramatic. You'll get over him and find someone else to shag! "

With lightening quick reflexes, Harry grabbed her throat. "Shut your fucking mouth. You never know when to stop. Never know when to leave things alone. You're worse than Rita Skeeter ever was! Snape and I weren't hurting anyone. We kept to ourselves and you just had to ruin it because 'you wanted to know'. You sent him to Azkaban! Sent him to that horrible place for loving me. He didn't deserve that!"

He violently pushed her away as he released her throat, ignoring the wide eyes of his former friend. "I hate you do you understand? I _hate_you. You are no longer my friend. Don't speak to me, don't look at me, and don't get in my business again. If you do…I swear to Merlin Hermione, I'll kill you." With the threat hanging in the air, Harry turned and fled the office.

He managed to get all the way to the Owlery before sinking to the floor and sobbing; mourning the loss of what could have been, what never would be.

"OH Gods," Harry gasped.

He felt sweat trickling down his back and face. With a shaky hand Harry wiped the drops away from his eyes. He had awoken from a nightmare, one that could be all too real if he wasn't careful. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been that scared by a regular dream. It had felt so real. Too real.

Slowly, Harry crawled out of bed and wrapped a blanket around his shivering frame. He couldn't seem to shake the fear that coursed through his veins as he glanced out the dormitory window. It was strange how scared he was to lose the man. He couldn't understand it, where this depth of feeling came from.

He was running a hand through his hair when he noticed that the room was completely empty. With narrowed eyes, he looked for a nearby clock. When he found one he was shocked by the time. It read: 2 p.m. Harry couldn't believe it. He never slept that late. But then again, he never stayed up half the night worrying and raging about his Potions Professor.

A shiver ran up his spine. He never wanted that to happen, what happened in his dream. Never. He couldn't bear the thought that Snape might get into trouble because of what they were doing.

_Was that why he didn't show up last night? Has someone found out about us….about what we're doing? Gods this is getting so complicated…I…I have to see him, talk to him._

Harry flung the blanket on the bed, grabbed his toiletries, a pair of denim pants, a shirt, shoes, and headed to the bath. He had to get dressed. He had to find Snape.

Concealed by his Invisibility Cloak, Harry crept into the dungeons. He wasn't going to take any chances. No one was going to connect him and Snape together in anyway other than teacher and student. Though he did feel a bit silly about wearing his cloak in broad daylight.

Silently he walked the halls until he reached Snape's private quarters. Steeling his resolve he knocked on the large door.

Silence filled the hall as he waited.

He knocked again.

"I'm coming you impatient imbecile! The castle better be on fire," He heard a rumbling voice grumble.

Suddenly the door swung open and Harry gasped in shock.

"Who's there?"

Harry couldn't speak. He felt tears falling from his eyes at the pitiful sight before him. Snape looked terrible. His left eye was swollen shut. His long proud nose was broken and now sat at an odd angle. He was covered in cuts bruises.

"I have no time for pranks! If you're there show yourself," Snape barked.

"P…professor," Harry stuttered.

Snape froze. "Potter?"

"Yes sir. Please let me in."

Harry saw Snape attempt to look more put together. He stood straighter, tried to look more commanding in spite of his injuries. "Go away Potter. Now is not a good time."

Harry put his hand out to stop the door from closing. "Please sir. Please let me in," he begged.

Snape walked back into his sitting room, his non-answer an answer in of itself. Once Harry closed the door he removed his cloak and crossed the warmly furnished rooms to where Snape sat.

"Well what do you want boy," Snape sneered. "I don't have all day and I'll not have you staring at me like some sort of side-show freak."

Harry knelt down at Snape's feet. "I would never do that sir. Please let me…let me…" Harry was at a loss for words. He wanted to care for the man, to make him feel better. "Let me help you."

A viscous sneer curled Snape's lips. "Why should I let you do that Potter? Just because I've been playing with you doesn't mean anything. You don't really think I _care_ about you do you? If you do, you are quite mistaken. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. You can show yourself out."

His chest hurt at Snape's sharp words.

_How could he say that to me? How? He said…yesterday he….he can't mean it. He can't._

"No. I'm not leaving. Let me help you," Harry said as he gently wrapped his arm around Snape's waist.

"Potter. I don't need a nursemaid. Leave me be."

"No," Harry declared. "I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not. Now let me help you to your room sir."

Keeping a steady, but slow pace, they made their way to Snape's bedroom. Harry never thought that he would have ended up in his Potions Master's bedroom under circumstances as bizarre as this. Hell, before Monday he never would have wished to be in the Snape's private rooms at all. It was funny how life had taken him on an unexpected path.

Harry helped Snape climb onto bed. "Now that I'm in bed, you may leave Potter."

Mindful of Snape's wounds, Harry softly cupped Snape's face and laid a tender kiss on his abused lips. "I told you, I'm not going. You need help. I'm here. That's the end of it."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and kicked of his trainers before walking to the other side of the bed and crawling on top of the covers with his lover. He knew it was a bold thing to do. They weren't a couple, not really, not yet. There had been no words of love spoken, nor words of anything other than pure animal lust, but Harry didn't care. The man had managed in just a few short days to evoke tender feelings within him. If there was any chance that this thing between them would turn into something more, he knew he had to be here. He turned and snuggled into Snape's shoulder, careful not to hurt him.

"How" Harry tentatively began, "how did this happen? Is this why you didn't meet me last night?"

Snape looked stunned at the familiar way Harry was acting, but his voice held no trace of shock. "Yes. I was called by The Dark Lord. He was…unhappy and I was one of the few chosen to be outlets for his frustrations. I would have much rather been in this bed with you than there I assure you."

Harry burrowed closer to Snape. "I felt the same. I wish you had told me, left a note, something. I sat in the dungeon for four hours waiting for you. I was….I was worried," Harry shyly admitted.

"If there had been time I would have informed someone, but once he sends his summons, I must go." Snape kissed the top of Harry's head absently. "Is that all" Snape inquired, "I thought you'd have been rather furious."

"Oh I was that too mind. But also worried. I had…I had a nightmare about you." Harry shook at the memory. "I…I just needed to know you were okay. That's why I came down in the cloak."

A lopsided smirk pulled Snape's face. "Yes, the _infamous_ Cloak." Snape tilted Harry's chin with one mangled finger. "What was your nightmare about?"

Harry was hesitant to say, but did anyway, unable to ignore the man's request, his imploring eyes. "I…I dreamt that Hermione found out about us and told Dumbledore. He…he kicked you out and the Aurors took you to Azkaban because I'm under age and…cause you…the spanking. Dumbledore said that it was child abuse. It was awful. Hermione told me I should just forget about you. That I'd find someone else to fuck me. That I'd get over it. I smacked and choked her. I was so angry that I told her I'd kill her if she ever came near me again. I was so mad she took you away from me," he growled.

Snape's brows furrowed. "Truly. You'd be that upset if they took me away?"

"Yes. How could you even think that I wouldn't be?" Harry huffed.

"It was only a few days ago that this all began. And honestly, it didn't begin because we particularly _liked_ one another. I can't have changed your opinion of me in such a short time. "

"You still vex me to no end, but…yeah, you have. I don't know why but… I…I like you. Obviously. I wouldn't want you to shag my brains out if I didn't."

" Shagging will have to wait for another day. Even after I take a few potions I'm in not going to be in shape to do much. I'm…I'm sorry Harry."

Harry's eyes went wide.

_He called me Harry and he apologized. Wow…wow…_

"It's alright Professor."

"Severus," said Snape.

"What?"

"Call me Severus. If we're to be lovers, that would be preferable."

A brilliant smile illuminated Harry's face. "Severus. And will you call me Harry all the time?"

"I'll call you brat boy, it fits better," Severus teased.

"Oy! Harry please, if you would be so kind. And I'm not a brat, thank you very much."

"Of course brat." Harry felt Severus' arms tighten around him. "…Thank you…for…caring."

Harry leaned over and tenderly kissed the thin lips he liked so much. "Of course I care you silly git." Harry turned and laid his head upon Snape's chest. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again.

"I hope this counts as a detention served. I'd hate to have to leave to go scrub things with Filch when I'd rather be scrubbing you."

Snape laughed and then coughed. "Oh…don't make me laugh please. Yes, I think I'll count this as a detention served this time. But I shan't always been this lenient."

"Why thank you sir," said Harry. "Pro-Severus why didn't you go see Madame Pomfrey?

Snape sighed. "I had planned to but I had only recently returned when you knocked on my door."

_Oh gods. He'd been with Voldemort all this time. How can he keep doing this? It's too much. He's going to kill Severus one of these days. Dumbledore has to tell him to stop…I can't…I can't lose him…no…_

"Do you want me to call her?" Harry asked.

"No. It's all right Harry. I'll do it." Snape started to sit up and get out of bed. "Get you're cloak and wait in the other room until she's done. Better yet, leave and return later tonight. People would begin to ask questions, grow more suspicious if you were absent."

Harry didn't want to go. He could care less about everyone else. All he wanted to do is stay here with Severus, but he knew the man was right. It would only look good if he looked like he was missing all day.

"Alright, but I'll be back after dinner is over." Harry rolled out of bed, an idea popping into his head, and crossed over to Snape's battered frame.

"Expect me at 8'oclock _sharp._"

"It will just look like you are going to detention. Very smart Mr. Potter."

"I do have my moments Professor," Harry said with a cocky grin.

"Severus," chided Snape.

"Harry," he teased in response. "Kiss me before I go?"

And he did.

_Each kiss just gets better and better. I could get used to these. Addicted. Mmmm…._

Snape pulled back and ran a hand through Harry's dark locks. "You'd better go."

"Till tonight."

Waiting for 8 o'clock had been pure torture. Dinner was an awkward affair. Harry couldn't get over the resentment and anger he felt towards the Hermione in his dreams, causing him to give the real one the cold shoulder. He knew it was absurd and irrational, but he just could shake the feelings the dream at inspired. No matter how Ron tried to smooth things over or Hermione try to engage him in conversation, Harry couldn't, wouldn't talk to her.

Once dinner was over, Harry had spent most of his time wandering the Halls and the grounds, making time until he could be with Severus again. He had made it all the way to the Whomping Willow when he saw a large chocolate-coloured owl heading towards him.

The bird swooped down and dropped a small rolled parchment before heading back towards the Owlery. Harry unrolled it eagerly.

_Harry,_

_Come back._

_S_

Harry tucked the paper into his pants pocket and sprinted back to the castle. Making time for only a short stop up to the Gryffindor dormitory for his bag, which he stuffed his cloak and a pair of sleeper pants into, before running down to the dungeons. Finding a dark corner, Harry pulled out his cloak and made his way to Severus' door. A warm feeling washed through him he realized the door was left open to him. Pushing it open, Harry stepped inside and into the arms of his lover.

Severus was still sore and bruised, just as he said he would be, but that didn't matter to Harry.

Instead of vigorous sex, he and Severus climbed into bed and explored each other's bodies with care and reverence. Each man taking time to give the other pleasure. _**Cut for Censors **_Harry thought that nothing could ever top it. Nothing they had done before could be sweeter than this.

This was different. This was the beginning of something more.

After waving a cleansing spell over them both, Harry found contentment and peace in the arms of his lover and drifted to sleep.

If Harry had been paying better attention as he snuck through the halls of Hogwarts, he would have noticed a figure following behind him. He would have noticed them stop behind the statue and see him put on his cloak. He would have seen them follow him to Snape's door. He would have seen them watch him walk through the large oak doors.

He would have seen the anger flash in Hermione's eyes.

_Save Me a Saturday Night_is in reference to a song by Neil Diamond


	7. Chapter 7:Sunday Mornings,Saturday Night

**A/N: OMG ya'll…it's the last chapter! Wow. It's so crazy how after a long dry spell with this story the last few chapters just poured out of me! Crazy!**

**First off….**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all are amazing. Seriously, just over the last week the number of people who Alerted this little diddy jumped up to over 150 people!**

**I seriously can't believe it. I would have been totally happy if 4 people read it, but 150? Wow!**

**Many Thanks to: SoulMore, Suzie74 (who I am a total fan of her Altered Minds and Tempus stories to name a couple), Lara-Loony-Luna, Melikalily, harrys-girl-4-life, MartinaSnape, Lady DestinyHope, dreaminGemini, HaleyHiTop3, joytiger, ChidorixCixBritannia, A Being Of Violet Fire, XxAngel of MadnessxX, SnowFireFlyRain, PHoenixRose92, and Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape for reviewing last chapter.**

**Seriously….I love reading your comments.**

**Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading.**

**I hope you like it!**

**~Belladonna~**

**P.S.-The surprise is at the very bottom of the page. I mean the very bottom. Like the second to last line on the page. It's nothing bad so don't get scared. I didn't kill them or anything like that. :oD**

**The Wicked Week**

Chapter 7: Sunday Mornings, Saturday Nights

Hermione Granger loved many things.

She loved the smell of large books. The faint papery-tree scent made her sigh in contentment.

She loved to read books. There was something so satisfying about diving into an ancient tome and devouring its every word.

She loved her long egg-white plumed quill with which she would write her homework.

She loved to dissect a problem. The thrill that ran through her veins at the prospect of looking at all the parts of a puzzle and figuring out the answer could make a smile appear on her face.

She loved being top of her class. It gave her a great sense of pride that her intelligence and hard work would be acknowledged by the title of Valedictorian at the end of next year.

She loved knowledge. As the old Muggle sayings went: Knowledge is Power / All knowledge is worth having.

What she didn't like was the presence of inferior- minded people.

She hated being lied to. More than anything in this world she abhorred liars. They made her skin crawl.

She detested being talked to in a condescending manner.

She also didn't like being stumped, being thwarted, or being tricked.

The fact that Harry, her _friend_, not only lied to her repeatedly, but also thwarted her attempts to obtain information, _and_had tried to trick her made her blood boil.

She had been sulking in the common room after an uncomfortable dinner, where Harry refused to speak to her despite her best attempts, when she saw him dash up the stairs. To make sure that she stayed hidden from his sight, Hermione cast a Notice-Me-Not upon herself. She smirked at her own cleverness and decided that she would follow him once he returned from the dorms. For some unknown reason she knew that he would come back, that he would reveal what he had been hiding from her.

She only had to wait a few moments before The-Boy-Who-Lived reemerged and briskly exited through the common room door. Wanting to keep up with him, Hermione bolted from her chair and pursued her prey.

She followed him down the moving staircases, down hallways, till she saw him stop just outside of the dungeons.

Hermione clenched her teeth at the location.

_This has to have something to do with Professor Snape. He wouldn't have come down here if it didn't. They have both been acting so odd. I'm going to find out. I have to. I know he's going to lead me to the information I want._

With narrowed eyes, she saw Harry pull his Invisibility Cloak from his bag.

_Blast! I'll never….wait. If I'm right, then he'll make his way down to Professor Snape's private quarters. I'll just head there if I can't follow him while he's wearing the cloak. But I'm pretty sure that I can. If no one else is in the hallways, I'll hear him walking. Harry never did grasp the concept of stealth._

Hermione scanned the hallway for signs of other students, luckily there were none. She slowly followed the clip of hard-sole shoes on stone floor. To mask her own movement she cast a silencing spell on her feet. She had found the variation of the spell in a book she had read last summer, but had never tried it. To her delight it worked quite well.

_Too bad for Harry that he didn't know the spell. Hmm should have read the book. I did suggest it to him._

Making sure to stay far enough from the sounds, Hermione carefully navigated her way through the halls. She didn't want to be caught by Harry, but she just_had_to know what he was keeping from her. It was driving her mental.

Finally the sounds stopped right outside Snape's door. Hermione ducked behind the large statue of Salazar Slytherin and waited. Sure enough the large oak door opened. Hermione bit her lip to keep from gasping out. She had known it had to do with Professor Snape. Had known it deep in her bones, but it was still shocking. Harry was a student. Severus Snape was a Professor.

_They should know better. Totally inappropriate._

As the door began to close Hermione saw her suspicions confirmed once again when Harry flung off his cloak and beamed up at the slightly bruised face of Severus Snape.

Rage filled her body when through the tiny slit that was left she saw Harry move to embrace the older man.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't have enough evidence to prove they were having a relationship….not yet anyway. No one lied to Hermione Granger and got away with it.

Not even her best friend.

Harry didn't want to wake up, fearing that if he did this would all be a dream. Tentatively turning his head, he came face to face with one Severus Snape. Quickly he turned away, burrowed deeper into the warm cocoon of bedding, and tried in vain to keep from smiling.

_I'm in bed with Professor Snape. Severus Snape. Severus._

Harry's grin threatened to split his face it was so wide.

_Oh Merlin, Mab, and Morgan how did this happen? I'm in bed with Snape….with Severus. Bloody hell. Never would have thought I would be here last Sunday._

Harry turned back to face his lover. Last night had been brilliant, but waking up for the first time to find his lover beside him, made something inside Harry flutter. With feather-light fingers he traced Severus' prominent nose, inky eyebrows, and pouting mouth. The man had a delectably full lower lip that made Harry want to bite and suck it. Giving into temptation he placed a soft kiss to the mouth he was slowly becoming addicted to.

Snape stirred at the touch. Soon Harry found himself flipped onto his back and practically purred at the feel of the delicious weight pressing into him.

"Good morning," Harry said, slightly breathless from kissing.

"Good morning Potter."

Harry cocked an eyebrow reminiscent of the trademark one his lover frequently sported. "Harry, Severus. I'm in your bed…naked. I think you can call me by my first name."

"My apologies. _Harry_."

Harry shivered. The way the man sinfully seductive voice spoke his name made him instantly hard.

_Definitely_ _have a kink about his voice._

_**Cut for Censors **_

"Good morning _Harry,"_Snape's dark chocolate voice purred.

"Good morning Severus," Harry chuckled breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, bringing him tighter, wanting nothing between them. He knew that he was ready…now more than ever.

_**Cut for Censors **_

He knew it was a silly thing to ask, but he needed for the older man to stay inside of him, to feel that connection. Snape stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, then lowered Harry's legs and prompted him to roll on top of him so that they could stay joined.

"Thank you," Harry whispered against a pale nipple.

In that moment Harry knew nothing but complete and total happiness before drifting back to sleep, vaguely aware that Severus spoke.

"…You're welcome."

When Harry awoke, he found himself alone. He scanned the room, but Snape was gone. Throwing back the covers, Harry padded to the bathroom to find the robe that he saw there last night. Enfolding himself in the worn garment that smelled of his lover, he made his way out to the sitting room.

"Severus," Harry called out.

No one answered.

He walked around to peak into the small kitchenette. "Severus?"

No one was in there.

The sound of the front door opening pulled Harry back to the sitting room.

"Ah. You're awake." Snape, looking as sexy and seductive as ever, stood stiffly by the front door, hands clasped behind his back.

Harry noticed that Snape's demeanor was cold, his eyes hard.

It made him nervous.

"What's wrong," Harry asked, fighting desperately to sound composed.

"Nothing is the matter Potter," Snape's clipped words cut something inside of him.

"Harry," he insisted. "I'm Harry now. What's going on?"

Robes billowing, Snape stalked to the other side of the room, trying to distance himself from Harry. "What do you mean Potter?"

"Severus," Harry barked harshly as he crossed the room and grabbed the thin black robes. "Tell me right now. What's wrong with you? You were fine this morning and now…"

"Take your hands off me. What do you think we're doing? Do you think this mean something-" Harry only just caught the flash of emotion that went through Severus' onyx eyes, it was so fast.

_Oh my gods….he's…he's…._

Harry laughed at the shock of the realization. "Merlin, Severus…I….you're scared!"

"I am not!"

"You are! Why are you scared? Are you scared you might actually like me?"

Severus scoffed at the accusations and questions. " You are quite mistaken Potter, I am in no way scared. Why should I be scared? I have no such—"

Harry violently tugged on the robes clutched in his hands and viciously kissed the man. For a moment the lips were unyielding, but soon opened. Their tongues tangled, dueled for dominance. Severus moaned. It was the sexiest thing Harry had ever heard, but he reluctantly pulled backed.

They needed to talk.

"I know you like me. But…umm…What are we doing? What are we? Is this a…what is this?"

Harry couldn't believe he had asked. He braced himself for a snide, snarky comment, but was shocked by the uncertainty he heard in his lover's voice.

"I'm not…" Dark eyes held his then darted away.

Severus peeled himself out of his embraced, moved towards the sofa, and sat on it heavily. " That is to say… I don't know."

"You don't know," Harry replied with furrowed brow.

Snape clasped his hands inside his robes. "No. I- " he hesitated for a moment before speaking once more. "I must admit that I never intended for your detentions to turn out the way that they have. That is to say… I never thought, outside of humiliating you by undressing you, that…" the Potions Master took a steadying breath.

"You humiliated me by dumping that substance on me in front of my colleges and my students. Then had the nerve, the unmitigated gall to spy on me in my office. I was furious. I wanted you to pay. I wanted you to feel what I felt when you spied on me during my state of undress. But, if you had not… if you had not thrown yourself on me during Wednesday's detention...I never would have initiated a sexual relationship with you."

Harry, unable to look the man in the eye, bore a hole through the floor with his gaze. He hadn't thought about what had caused them to be in this situation and instantly felt remorse for his actions. Before…he hadn't thought that the man had feelings. Now…

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. Truly. I never…" Harry trailed off. "Do….do you regret it? Starting one I mean. A relationship with me. Because I don't. I can't," Harry softly spoke as he sat down next to his lover.

"No, as loathe as I am to admit it. I cannot fathom how I ended up in this place, but no I can't regret my time with you. I never would have thought myself capable of being made happy by anyone with the last name Potter," Severus admitted with only a touch of snark.

Harry moved into Severus' lap and placed his ear over his lover's heart, listening to the steady beat. "I'm glad I make you happy…that you're not sorry. I do truly like you Severus. I want to get to know you. I….I want to see what this…this thing between us turns into. Are you alright with that?"

Snape did not answer with words, but with confident actions. He captured Harry's lips with his own. Someone moaned, but neither knew whom. Slowly Snape withdrew. "Is that enough of an answer?"

"I don't know. I think I might need to hear it," Harry said coyly.

"If you need words, here they are. I am interested in perusing a relationship with you that is not solely based on our sexual chemistry. Though I would still like to explore that aspect as well."

Harry smiled brightly. "Good."

He had never been so happy, never had something so wonderful to look forward too. He and Severus were going to explore together. Be together. Let the gods themselves tremble if they dare try to tear them apart.

The lovers embraced again on the small sofa, falling just a bit more for the other. Taking their first step into the unknown.

**To be continued…** **in the sequel** **The Yearning Year**

_Sunday Mornings, Saturday Nights_ is a reference a song by James Otto


End file.
